onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de Souriant/Arco de Wild Road
El Arco de Wild Road es el quinto arco oficial de los Piratas White Hand y el segundo de la Saga de Souriant Tierra de Muerte Han pasado dos dias desde la ultima gran batalla de los Piratas White Hand. Actualmente, tanto como Athan como Lumiere se encuentran mejor, sin embargo Athan sigue sin estar al maximo de sus facultades. Encontrar un médico es algo crucial, sin embargo, el Grand Line es peligroso, y mas aún si estas en el blanco de un Guerrero del Mar, sus subordinados podrian atacarte nada mas verte...Como es el caso actual El Hecatónquiro se encuentra disparando a un Barco de los Piratas Souriant Fist: ¡¡Wurm, dispara mas rapido!! ¡¡Debemos hundirle ya, se esta acercando una tormenta!! Lumiere: ¡¡VEO OTRO BARCO PIRATA ACERCANDOSE!! Wurm: Atonito me hallo, el enemigo posee un enorme armamento belico. Athan: *totalmente vendado* Mmphh mpmm mmpph Lumiere: Estoy de acuerdo Athan: *se quita las vendas que le tapaban la boca* El enemigo lo que tiene son solo barquitos, teniendo en cuenta que hemos obligado a huir a un barco suyo y ellos ni nos han tocado pues me lleva a pensar que en ese navio no hay ningun pirata fuerte, deben de ser todos bandidos y demas chusma que se ha unido a la banda del Shichi Fist: ¡Igualmente, la tormenta se esta acercando mucho y nos superan en numero! ¡Si nos pillan mal nos pueden destrozar! *El intercambio de balas de cañon prosigue, haciendo tambalear al barco por los impactos* Wurm: Tch, cuesta disparar con tanto movimiento. Fist, si nos acercamos lo suficiente puedo matarlos con mi rifle. Fist: ¡No! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado, nos meteriamos en medio de la tormenta! Athan: Agh, asco de mar... ¡¡Retirada!! ¡¡Desviemonos a alguna otra isla!! Fist, ¿Hay alguna isla con hospitales y en la que no nos quieran matar? Fist: Si no recuerdo mal, creo que si. ¡Lumiere, sube al puesto de observacion! *Le lanza un den den mushi* ¡Esto es importante, por esta zona deben de haber...2 o 3 islas...Una de ellas es una rica ciudad, la otra sin embargo es...*Una bala de cañon impacta en el barco, sin embargo debido al acero del navio, este no sufre demasiados daños. Pero el enorme impacto ha tirado a todos por los suelos y ha roto las ventanas, haciendo que los cristales salgan dispersados en todas direccions* Lumiere: ¡¡Mierda, nos han dado!! Athan: ¡¡Fist, navega a la isla que esté mas cerca, no me importa si es una ciudad o no, no puede ser peor que esto!! Lumiere, sal conmigo, vamos a repeler las balas de cañon que se acerquen. Wurm, sigue disparandoles, pon presión Wurm: Asi será, capitan *Lumiere y Athan salen a la cubierta del barco* Athan: Lumiere, sigo herido, unicamente actuaré si lo veo necesario. Tienes toda la responsabilidad Lumiere: ¡Esto sera facil! La batalla naval continua durante varios minutos, la enorme tormenta llega y azota a varias tripulaciones sin piedad. Uno de los navios enemigos es destrozado por un remolino, el otro huye y el Hecatónquiro se ve sometido a fuertisimas rachas de viento y una espesa niebla provocada por la lluvia. Athan: Fist, ¿como vamos? Fist: ¡Las ventanas se han roto y me esta dando la lluvia en toda la cara! Athan: ¿Eso es que vamos mal? Fist: ¡¡Nasajajaja!! ¡Esto son simples gadges del oficio! ¡Hemos escapado del ojo de la tormenta, vamos bien! Athan: Perfecto, Lumiere, coge un cubo y quita el agua que esta entrando. Wurm, como tienes armadura recoge los cristales Lumiere: ¿Algo mas quiere el señor? Athan: Gracias por preguntar, un té iria bien. El Hecatónquiro desembarca a duras penas en una isla extremadamente rocosa y llena de arena. Lumiere: ¡Al fin tierra! Fist: Mm... Wurm: ¿Ocurre algo Maese Fist? Fist: ¿Os acordais de que os dije que una isla era mala? Lumiere: Si, es esta, ¿verdad? Fist: Exacto Athan: ¿Como de mala es esta isla? Fist: Lo suficiente mala como para irnos en cuanto la brujula se recargue y la tormenta se vaya. *Mientras hablan algo se mueve por el mar a una enorme velocidad* Wurm: *Se da cuenta* Camaradas, no es por mancillar este momento de alegria, pero hay algo en el agua Fist: Lo se, preparaos para pelear. En cuanto le venzamos habra que ir a tierra o atacarán el barco. *Un enorme rey marino sale del agua y se queda mirando a los tripulantes* Athan: ¿¡Un rey marino?! *Lumiere y Fist saltan hacia la cara del monstruo, este les responde abriendo la mandibula e intentando devorarles, Wurm aprovecha esto y lanza una granada a la boca abierta de la criatura, este se traga el artefacto y una enorme descarga electrica le destroza por dentro, paralizandolo y dandole una oportunidad a los piratas de tumbar al monstruo con un potente golpe+corte* Fist: ¡¡Nasajajaj!! ¡¡Corred a tierra, si no ven a nadie en el barco no lo atacaran!! *Los Piratas White Hand salen corriendo a tierra, la tormenta se ha calmado y solo cae una ligera lluvia* Lumiere: Uf, ya estamos a salvo... *El suelo se pone a temblar* Athan: Para que hablas...thumb|288px Un enorme cienpies con escamas y cara de reptil sale impulsado del interior de las arenas, la criatura emite enormes cantidades de fuego desde ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, aumentando enormemente su velocidad, tan rapido va que al salir de las arenas ha lanzado a todos los piratas por los suelos y a una distancia considerable. Lumiere: ¡¡El puto gusano tiene cohetes!!! Don Fist: ¡¡Bienvenidos a la Tierra de Muerte!!! ¡¡Preparaos para luchar!! Tierras inexploradas Athan: Viendo lo que hay en tierra creo que saldria mas rentable volver al barco Fist: ¡No, las aguas que rodean esta isla tienen criaturas aun peores! Lumiere: *Observando como la bestia que acaba de aparecer esta moviendose alrededor de ellos* ¿Que propones Fist? Fist: Una vez mi antigua tripulacion y yo nos quedamos barados en esta isla, sobrevivimos llegando a un poblado que se encuentra al oeste de la isla. Wurm: Ya veo, entonces el objetivo es llegar a ese punto Fist: ¡Exacto! ¡Ellos ya conocen y estan acostumbrados a los peligros de esta isla, nos ayudaran al volver al barco! Athan: Sin embargo, parece que este gusano nos quiere comer Fist: ¡Estos bichos se comieron a seis de mis hombres en un solo encuentro! ¡Tened cuidado! Lumiere: Por favor Fist, nosotros no somos simples marineros, hace menos de una semana que le declaramos la guerra a un Guerrero del Mar Athan: Aun no me encuentro del todo bien, pero supongo que este bicho servira para recuperar la tecnica Wurm: Que jolgorio El enorme reptil activa sus motores y se impulsa a una enorme velocidad hacia los piratas sin embargo Athan le agarra del morro y detiene totalmente su movimiento Athan: Uf, eres rapido, casi no he tenido tiempo a reaccionar, pero eres muy predecible *La criatura abre la boca e intenta devorar a Athan pero debido a que este esta agarrandole no consigue avanzar y morderle* Fist: ¡Mantenle ahi!' ¡Hasshoken: Hana Ken'! *Golpea a la cabeza de la criatura, Athan deja de agarrarle y el cienpies sale despedido por el golpe de Fist* Lumiere: ¡Ja, no es para tanto! *La criatura, herida por el golpe, se mete debajo de la tierra* Wurm: ¿Se retirara o decidira atacarnos? Fist: El suelo no esta temblando, se ha ido. Athan: Que exagerado eres Fist, dijiste antes que esta isla era extremadamente peligrosa y ese monstruo ni siquiera nos ha hecho un rasguño Fist: ¡Nasajajaja! ¡Esta isla tiene muchos peligros aparte de esas criaturas, tambien cabe decir que tu Fruta del diablo les vuelve practicamente inutiles al no poder embestirte! Athan: Supongo que tengo una buena fruta. Bueno Fist, guianos al pueblo. Fist: El camino es duro, tardaremos dos horas en llegar. ¡Antes de bajarnos del barco cogi varias cantimploras y las llene todas de agua, asi que nadie morira de deshidratacion! Wurm: Maese Fist, viendo estas palabras. ¿Cuantos murieron por deshidratacion en el viaje? Fist: Oh, creo que fueron...¿Diez? ¿Once? No se si Jimmy fue el que se bebio su sangre o el que se volvió loco por el calor Lumiere: A ver, no creo que sea para taaanto, ahora mismo no hace tanto calor Media hora despues, mucho mas lejos de la costa: Lumiere: ¡¡FIST, DAME LA CANTIMPLORA, ME ESTOY MURIENDO!!! Fist: ¡No! ¡Debemos reservarla para cuando estes muriendote de verdad! Lumiere: ¡Termicamente ya estoy muerto! Athan: Lumiere...Tienes que ser fuerte...Solo queda una hora y media de camino....thumb|Casco de Wurm descongelado por el calor Fist: ¡Mirad lo positivo, con todo el hielo que se le ha derretido al casco de Wurm tenemos recursos extra de agua! Wurm: Francamente el calor es mi nemesis, mi oposicion, mi talon de aquiles, mi rival, mi aguja, mi- Athan: Calla Lorca Vladimir: pro si en wan pis Lorca no existe, o ci existe? :O Lumiere: ¡¡¡NECESITO AGUA!!! *Se le lanza encima a Fist* Athan: Mira, ya empezamos a tener locos por el calor... *Fist le hace una llave a Lumiere y lo inmoviliza* Fist: ¡¡Nasajaja!! ¡Athan, trae la cantimplora o se volvera aun mas loco! *Athan le da la cantimplora y Fist se la da de beber a Lumiere* Lumiere: Bueno bueno, esto ya es otra cosa. *El suelo de repente comienza a temblar* Fist: ¡¡Otro gusano!! *Dos gusanos salen del suelo a enormes velocidades y lanzan a todos los piratas por los suelo* Athan: Ahora son dos, solo podre agarrar a uno a la vez asi que vamos a intentar ir rapido *Los dos gusanos activan sus propulsores y embisten contra los piratas White Hand. Athan consigue agarrar a uno e inmovilizarlo pero Lumiere es golpeado por el otro gusano* Fist: ¡¡Lumiere!! Lumiere: *cae por los suelos escupiendo sangre* Creo que me ha roto algo... Athan: Fist, rapido, remata al que tengo agarrado antes de que el otro gusano venga a por mi. * Fist salta y golpea al gusano en la cara, tumbandolo por los suelos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes este no huye* Wurm: Parece que al estar con otro no se va a rendir con tanta facilidad. *El gusano que ha herido a Lumiere se propulsa en direccion a Wurm* Athan: ¡Cuidado! *Corre hacia donde esta Wurm* Fist: ¡No, Athan, cuidado tu! *Athan se gira y ve como el gusano golpeado por Fist estaba dirigiendose a el* Athan: ¡Fisk, encargate de ese, ya esta herido! *Athan agarra al gusano que iba a embestir y el caballero le dispara con sus balas electricas, sin embargo su coraza es suficientemente dura como para que no le hagan daño* Fist: ¡Capitan, no creo poder tumbarle! *Esquiva por los pelos la embestida del gusano, debido a la enorme presion del viento que genera la velocidad del reptil, Fist cae por los suelos* Lumiere: Agh.. *Se acerca sosteniendose un costado* Ahora que somos cuatro creo que ya podemos encargarnos de ellos. Wurm, ves con Fist. *Salta y ataca al gusano que esta siendo agarrado por Athan* Athan: ¡Lumiere, golpeale con todas tus fuerzas todas las veces que puedas, no se va a escapar, hay que eliminarlo rapido! Lumiere': Ittoryu: Casser des coquillages '(Rompe cascaras) *Ataca una enorme cantidad de veces a la cabeza de la serpiente hasta que esta se empieza a quebrar* Athan: ¡Vamos, falta poco! Wurm: Maese Fist, tengo un plan para derrotarle. ¿Si mal no recuerdo usted podia crear una barrera, no? Fist: ¡Asi es, pero viendo su tamaño y velocidad yo también me veré afectado por el choque! Wurm: ¿Moriras? Fist: No creo, pero quizas me rompo algo ¡Nasajaja! *Los motores del gusano se empiezan a calentar de nuevo, preparandose para impulsarse* Wurm: *Coloca una bala en su rifle y la empieza a cargar totalmente de electricidad* Le derrotare de la misma manera que al alcalde, recuerda que necesito 6 segundos. *El gusano se propulsa hacia Fist* Fist: Hasshoken: Hana no shōheki '*Crea una barrera, el gusano al chocar con ella sale repelido en direccion opuesta, Fist en cambio también es afectado por el impacto y cae por los suelos con la barrera desecha* Wurm: Quedan dos segundos *El lagarto, notablemente confuso por lo sucedido se enrosca sobre si mismo para colocarse en direccion a Fist, sin embargo para su desgracia Wurm ya ha cargado la bala y le dispara en la cabeza, perforandole la coraza y dañandole el cerebro y provocando que quede inconsciente* Fist: ¡¡Nasajajaja!! ¡Buen tiro, Wurm! *Se gira hacia Athan y Lumiere* ¿Vosotros como vais? *Lumiere ya ha agrietado la coraza de la bestia* Lumiere: Muy bien, pero su piel es dura a matar, ¿Me echas una mano Fist? *Fist salta y golpea al lagarto, acabando de desquebrajar su coraza y dejandole inconsciente* Athan: Al fin, se me estaban empezando a cansar las manos. *Mira al cielo* Oh, mierda. Creo que nos distraimos mucho peleando con los gusanos Lumiere: ¿Que pasa? *mira el cielo* Oh, ya veo, mierda Wurm: La diosa fortuna no esta de nuestro lado Fist: ¡Nasajaja! ¡Viene rapido! *Una enorme tormenta de arena se acerca a su dirección* Athan: ¡Fist! ¿Que hacemos? Fist: Mm, estamos en medio del desierto. Si no hubiesemos peleado contra los gusanos ya estariamos en la zona rocosa, donde hay cuevas para ocultarse. Athan: ¿En que direccion estaba el pueblo? Fist: Oeste Athan: Lumiere, lanzanos en una onda de corte. *La tripulacion se ajunta* Lumiere: '''Ittoryu: Aigle '*Lanza una onda de corte que impulsa al equipo hacia el oeste* Athan: Me contasteis que Fist con su barrera puede anular el daño por caida, asi que este es un plan perfecto Wurm: Oh, mirad arriba, una criatura alada. Fist: ¿Una criatura alada? No me encontre ninguna en mi camino Lumiere: ¡Que gracioso! ¡Lleva un casco! Athan: ¿Nos está siguiendo? Wurm: Seguramente, pero esta lejos, no nos alcanzará. Fist: ¡Y si se acerca le reventamos! ¡Nasajajaja! ¡Es mucho mas pequeño que los gusanos! Lumiere: ¡EH, QUE NOS HA LANZADO ALGO! Athan: ¿¡Que!? *Genera manos invisibles pero se aleja rapidamente de estas debido a que se encuentra moviendose en la onda de corte* ¡Mierda, puedo crear manos en un radio de 15 metros pero no soy suficientemente preciso como para poder coger un objeto que apenas puedo ver! Lumiere: ¡Esta a punto de alcanzarnos! Athan: ¡Mierda! ¡Wurm, disparale! Wurm: ¡No da tiemp- *El objeto impacta y una violenta explosion daña a todos los miembros de la tripulacion y destruye la onda de corte* Athan: Agh... *Escupe sangre* ¡¡Estamos cayendo!! Lumiere: ¡Una caida asi nos matará! Athan: Fist, ¿tu puedes aterrizar con tu onda de choque, no? Fist: ¡Asi es, no te preocupes por mi! Athan: 'Canadarm '*Genera tres manos invisibles, cada una agarra a Wurm, Lumiere y a el mismo, reduciendo la velocidad de caida* Wurm: Gracias maese capitan Lumiere: ¡Muy bien capi! ¡Sin embargo, esta mierda aun no acaba! *La tormenta de arena alcanza a los piratas de pleno* Amigos del mas alla ???: ¡Debemos sacrificarlo a la bestia! ???: ¡¡Esos son locuras!! ¡La bestia es reducida mediante el rezo, no mediante el sacrificio! ???: ¡¡El Cambiapieles esta intentando romper los sellos, debemos de ofrecerle carne humana a la bestia para que siga durmiendo!! ???: ¡No seguire discutiendo esto! ¡Es mi paciente y le curare! ???: ¡Estupida cria, convenceré a los demas para que te enseñen la verdad! ???: Haz como veas. Ahora vete Athan despierta en un lugar terriblemente oscuro, se encuentra no solo mareado sino que siente que algo esta fallando con el lugar donde se encuentra Athan: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Porque esta todo tan oscuro?... ¡¿Y porque estoy flotando!? ???: Este humano es distinto a los demas ???: FIESTOTEEEE ???: Ss'sakmskq qoqemsmas dasqweisma Athan: *cara de puro terror* left ???: Señores del inframundo, este extranjero se ha visto golpeado por una tormenta de arena *Una mujer joven con un cabello verde se acerca a las tres tenebrosas criaturas* Chaklau Huesos fiesteros, Don Black y Yghaum el enorme. Yo, la chamana Sharik, os convoco para que ayudeis a sanar a este hombre Don Black: Aceptamos tus ofrendas humana, el extranjero de ojos dorados será curado por nuestros dones Chaklau: ¡¡¡SIN EMBARGO!!!! Sharik: ¿Sin embargo? ¿Hay...algun problema? Yghaum: Urik sasla powatmu vulturuds Sharik: Lo entiendo, pero ¿en que os afecta eso a vosotros? Chaklau: En na', pero cada tres segundos estamos curando a alguien Don Black: Que nos envies a tantos humanos a nuestro reino empieza a ser molesto. Yghaum:'' Laks merind'' Sharik: ¿Mayores ofrendas? Estamos practicamente bajo asalto, no puedo conseguir aun mayores cantidades de ofrendas Don Black: Es humillante actuar como meros curanderos para los humanos. Si en dos dias no recibimos mayores ofrendas o los heridos se detienen, pararemos de curar. Sharik: ¡No podeis hacer eso! Chaklau: ¡¡No nos levantes la voz, mortal!! Don Black: El humano ya ha sido curado. Marchate de nuestro reino Sharik: De acuerdo...Lamento las molestias mis señores. Athan despierta repentinamente, se encuentra en una camilla con un aspecto primitivo, compuesta de telas y fibras. Athan: Que pesadilla mas rara Sharik: ¡Oh, ya te despertaste! Athan: ¡Tu estabas en mis sueños! ¡¿Quien eres!? ¿Eres usuaria de una fruta del diablo? Sharik: No soy usuaria de ninguna fruta. Use las Mohingus para contactar con los Señores del mas alla Athan: Dos cosas, primero: ¿Que son las Mohingus? Y dos, ¿como que mas alla, es que me mori o algo?thumb|150px|Sharik, la chamana Sharik: Las Mohingus son un tipo de seta con capacidades especiales, y no, no estabas muerto, simplemente les pedi ayuda para complementar mi medicina y curar totalmente tus heridas Athan: Es decir, setas alucinogenas. Bueno, gracias por curarme Sharik: ¿No eres un simple marinero, verdad? Athan: No, soy un pirata. Si quieres capturarme no te lo recomiendo Sharik: He visto tus heridas, un agujero en la mano y varios cortes por todo el cuerpo. Me sorprende que sigas vivo. Athan: Eso fue porque tuve que combatir solo contra casi cien tios porque mi banda estaba ocupada cargandose a otro....¡Espera! ¿Donde estan los demas? Sharik: ¿Los demas? Athan: ¿No encontraste a nadie mas entre la arena? Sharik: No, fuiste el unico que encontramos. Bueno, tambien vinó... *Unos hombres con lanzas irrumpen en la sala* Guerrero 1: Chamana, hemos estado discutiendo, la mejor solucion es sacrificarle a la bestia Athan: ¿No estaran hablando de mi, no? Sharik: Yo soy la chamana, ese niño de papa no sabe nada sobre la Bestia Guerrero 2: ¿Niño de papa? ¡Muestra mas respeto por el hijo del cacique! Sharik: Mi paciente no sera el sacrificio de nadie, y menos si es ese pirado el que lo dice Guerrero 1: ¡Si no nos obedeces tendremos que usar la fuerza! Sharik: ¿Estas amenazando a alguien que es aliada directa de los dioses? ¡Si me insultas a mi, insulta a los dioses! *Un hombre joven se abre paso entre los soldados* Lock: Guardate esos trucos, chamana. Mis soldados son valientes y no se dejaran intimidar por tus poderes, ¿verdad? Guerrero 2: Bueno...es que los dioses son los dioses... Lock: ¡Peleles! ¡Hay que pelear incluso contra los dioses para evitar que nuestro pueblo sea destrozado por la bestia! Sharik: Unicamente todos los chamanes reunidos serian capaces de abrir la guarida de la Bestia Guerrero 3: Sobre eso... Guerrero 2: Hace poco unos exploradores nos comunicaron de que el Cambiapieles ya ha secuestrado a casi todos los chamanes Sharik: ¿¡Y a que esperais!? ¡Rescatadlos! ¡¿No lo veis!? ¡Que Puño Rojo haya llegado no es mera coincidencia! ¡Los espiritus de la naturaleza nos estan ayudando para que derrotemos al cambiapieles! Lock: Nuestros soldados no han podido derrotar a la tribu Cambiapieles, la unica opcion es un sacrificio para la bestia. Sharik: ¡Esto es incoherente! ¡Ire a hablar con tu padre en persona! Lock: Mi padre esta festejando con Puño Rojo, quien esta al mando soy yo. ¡Cazadores, capturad al sacrificio! Sharik: ¡No os dejare! *Se coloca en medio* ¡Vamos, corre extranjero! Athan: Ah no, por mi no te preocupes. *Se acerca a los guerreros* Me entrego voluntariamente Sharik: ¿¡Porque!? ¡Te quieren sacrificar! Athan: Sin embargo, tengo una condición. Quiero que me lleveis antes a Puño Rojo Lock: ¡Puño Rojo esta hablando con el cacique! ¡Un extranjero piojoso como tu no tiene derecho a hablar con el! Athan: Joder, pensaba que simplemente estabas asustado por toda esa movida de la bestia, pero veo que tambien eres imbecil. Lock: ¡¡Guardias, me ha ofendido!! ¡¡Capturadlo!! Athan: Pues nada, viendo que el plan de dialogar no funciona pasaremos al plan del secuestro Sharik: ¿Secuestro? *Athan agarra del cuello a Lock* Athan: O me llevais a Puño Rojo o le rompo la traquea. Guerrero: ¡¿Como te atreves!? ¡Estas rodeado, sueltale o te mataremos! Athan: Si me tocais le rompo el cuello, podeis ver en su rostro lloroso y rojo que realmente no puede respirar. Asi que llevadme ya o lo mato *Afloja el agarre* Dales la orden, si quieres vivir, claro está Lock: Llevadle a Puño Rojo...El derrotará a este insolente piojoso... *Los soldados acompañan a Athan hacia el lugar donde se encuentran el cacique y el misterioso Puño Rojo, Sharik les acompaña. El lugar al que les llevan es al centro del pueblo, en el cual hay una enorme cantidad de gente agrupada cuchicheando entre si y mirando a dos misteriosas figuras reir y comer* Guerrero: Mi señor, un extranjero ha secuestrado a su hijo, casi le rompe el cuello y pide verse con el poderoso y respetable Puño Rojo Cacique: ¡¿Que le ha hecho que a mi hijo!? ¡Traelo aqui! Puño Rojo: ¿Un extranjero? Lock: ¡Ja! ¡Sucio piojoso, contempla al poderoso Puño Rojo, el feroz guerrero extranjero, una leyenda viva, conocida por derrotar a un Gusano Brutal! ¡Comparado con el, eres menos que basura! Athan: Con que el famoso Puño Rojo, eh. No me contaste que eras tan popular por aqui Puño Rojo: ¡¡Nasajajaja!! ¡¡Es bueno volver a verte capitan!! Lock: ¡¡¡CA... Guerreros y gente de a pie: ¿¡Ha dicho.... Todos: ¡¿CAPITAN!? Furia en la Carretera Athan: ¿Tanto te costaba decirles que era amigo tuyo? Los unga unga estos me querian sacrificar Puño Rojo/Don Fist: ¡Nasajajaja! ¡Perdon, perdon! ¡Es que me encontre con un viejo amigo! Athan, te presento al cacique de la tribu Hurym Colmillo Dorado. ¡Me ayudó a escapar de esta isla hace 30 años! Hurym: ...La verdad es que me sorprende que alguien tan fuerte como Puño Rojo tenga un capitan... ¡Eso debe significar que eres muchisimo mas poderoso! *Se arrodilla* ¡¡PERDONE LA INSOLENCIA DE MI HIJO, NO SABIA DE SUS LOCOS PLANES!!! Lock: ¡Papá, el ojos amarillos no es Puño Rojo, no hay motivo alguno para que no le sacrifiquemso! Hurym: ¿Eres imbecil o te vomitó una Caracol Bererere? ¡Es el lider del gran Puño Rojo! ¡Y deja ya la idea de sacrificar gente! ¡Ahora tenemos a Puño Rojo y a Ojos Felinos! ¡Ese sucio cambiapieles lo pagara! Athan: ¿Ojos Felinos? Es un apodo curioso. Bueno, Fist, supongo que tu sabes donde esta el resto de la banda, llamalos que hay que hacer una reunion de emergencia Fist: Sobre eso... Athan: ¿No estan aqui, verdad? Fist: Exacto Athan: Bueno, no pasa nada, los has empezado a buscar ¿no? ¿Has usado tu influencia aqui para hacer que los soldados les busquen, no? Fist: ... Athan: ¿Verdad? Fist: ... Athan: ¿Te has pasado todo el rato de fiesta mientras nuestros camaradas estan ahi fuera, en terreno super hostil siendo perseguidos por gusanos gigantes y demas peligros? Fist: A ver, dicho asi suena un poco mal ¡Te estas preocupando demasiado capi! *Le ofrece bebida* ¡Venga, bebe! ¿Acaso olvidaste que los que estan afuera son Lumiere y Wurm? ¡Nasajajaja, son poderosisimos, no hay de que preocuparse! Athan: Supongo que tienes razon, estaran bien *Empieza a beber* ---- '''Mientras, en el desierto.... thumb|400px'''Lumiere: NO ESTAMOS ABSOLUTAMENTE PARA NADA BIEN Wurm: Maese Lumiere, entiendo que se encuentre alterado por la situación pero sus llantos no me dejan concentrarme. *Wurm dispara en la cabeza a uno de los perseguidores* Lumiere, se acerca uno, embistelo Perseguidor: VAIS A MORIR ¿SABEIS PORQUE? PORQUE YA ESTOY AQUI HA HA HA Lumiere: Aun no... *Lumiere espera a que su enemigo este mas cerca* ¡Ahora! *Hace una maniobra con el volante y consigue colocar el coche detras del enemigo* Nothing personal kid Perseguidor: OOOH MYY GOOOOOD *Wurm le dispara y el conductor cae fuera de su vehiculo tosiendo sangre* Lumiere: Perfecto, ahora solo quedan 18 Wurm: Lumiere, tenemos compañia. *Una gran ave se encuentra volando en la lejania* Lumiere: Ese es el que nos atacó en la tormenta de arena. Wurm, metele un tiro Wurm: Me temo que no sera tan facil. Le estoy viendo desde la mira de mi rifle Lumiere: ¿Y? Wurm: Esos rasgos no son los de un animal comun Lumiere: Evidentemente que no es un animal comun. Un pajaro comun por muy entrenado que esté no puede lanzar objetos de manera tan precisa...Y ese cabroncete nos atacó a distancia desde varios kilometros de distancia Wurm: Entonces creo que ambos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión Lumiere: Ese pajaro es.... Lumiere y Wurm: Un usuario Zoan. *Uno de los perseguidores contesta a un den den mushi* Perseguidor: ¿Maestro Cambiapieles? ¿Es usted? Maestro Cambiapieles: ¿Porque aun no les habeis pillado? Perseguidor: El cabeza metalica tiene una arma magica que lanza truenos, nos esta atacando desde lejos Maestro Cambiapieles: Ya veo, no pasa nada, no podeis hacer nada en ese caso, solo podeis hacer una cosa... Perseguidor: ¿Maestro? Cambiapìeles: ¡¡SOLO PODEIS MORIR POR INUTILES!! ¡¡¡PIENSO ATACAR, NO ME IMPORTA SI OS MORIS PANDA DE TARADOS!!! ¡¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Perseguidor: *Cuelga el den den mushi* ¡¡¡Debo irme de aqui o me matara!!!! Wurm: Esta cayendo en picado, va a atacar *Dispara varias veces pero el denominado Cambiapieles esquiva los ataques* Cambiapieles: ¡¡¡¡PIRATAAAAAAAS!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAH!!!!! Lumiere: Que mal rollo dan sus graznidos *El enorme pajaro lanza unas bolas hacia los piratas* ¡Es lo mismo que nos lanzó antes! *Acelera el vehiculo y esquiva las bolas, las cuales al impactar con el suelo provocan una enorme explosion que alcanza a varios perseguidores* Wurm: No parece tener mucho autocontrol, esta atacando a sus propios aliados Lumiere: ¡Mejor, mejor! ¡Asi nos libramos de algunos! *El pajaro se acerca a uno de sus aliados* Cambiapieles: Sal del coche por favor, no quiero hacerte daño Perseguidor: ¡¡Pero el vehiculo esta en marcha!! ¡Espere un momento que frene! Cambiapieles: ¡¡¡MUY BIEN SI NO QUIERES SALIR NO ME IMPORTA, YO TE AVISE!!! *Agarra el vehiculo con sus patas* Wurm: Deseo sinceramente que no sea capaz de hacer lo que creo que va a hacer Lumiere: ¿El que? Estoy conduciendo, no puedo ver *El pajaro levanta el vehiculo con el conductor aun dentro y comienza a volar hacia Lumiere y Wurm* Wurm: Lumiere, acelera mucho Lumiere: ¿Por? OH, MIERDA *Lumiere ve como el pajaro esta volando encima de ellos mientras agarra el enorme vehiculo* Perseguidor: ¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGA!!!! Cambiapieles: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGAAAAAAAAAH GAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *Les lanza el vehiculo* Wurm: ¡¡SALTA!! *Lumiere y Wurm saltan del coche en marcha, el vehiculo en el que estaban es aplastado por el otro coche* Lumiere: Uf, ha faltado poco *El cambiapieles aparece desde arriba y aplasta la cabeza de Lumiere contra el suelo* Cambiapieles: ¡¡¡GAH GAH!! *Wurm le intenta disparar pero el cambiapieles con un rapido salto llega a su posicion y le da un cabezazo* ¡¡¡SOY INVENCIBLEEE!! Lumiere: Baja un poquito el ego, pajaro *Saca su espada y ataca al cambiapieles pero este coge de rehen a Wurm y empieza a volar* Cambiapieles: Tira el arma o lo asesinaré Wurm: Asegurate de cogerme cuando caiga, en aproximadamente dos segundos Lumiere y Cambiapieles: ¿eh? *Del casco de Wurm surge violentamente una corriente de electricidad que electrocuta al Cambiapieles, que queda temporalmente paralizado y suelta a Wurm* Lumiere: ¡Vaya truqutios que tienes! *Le coge* Wurm: Si no me hubiese cogido por la cabeza no se como habria salido de ahi Cambiapieles: Aa... *Cae al suelo y vuelve a su forma humana* Lumiere: Bueno bueno, ahora que eres humano no eres para tanto eh Cambiapieles: Por favor no me hagais daño... Lumiere: Eso no te lo puedo prometer Cambiapieles: ¡¡¡NI YO!!! *Dos propulsores que tenia en los brazos se activan, impulsandole a gran velocidad hacia Lumiere* '''BONEBREAKER '*'''Aprovechando la enorme velocidad a la que va, golpea a Lumiere en la cara* Lumiere: Ngh... *Intenta recuperarse del duro golpe pero al final se queda inconsciente* Wurm: *Transforma su rifle en una espada* A mi no me pillaras desprevenido, en cuanto te acerques te cortaré Cambiapieles: ¿Que no te pillare desprevenido? ¡¡YA LO HICE!! *Un coche atropella a Wurm y lo deja también inconsciente* Perseguidor: Buen combate jefe, ¿Nos los llevamos? Cambiapieles: ¡¡POR SUPUESTO!! ''el Cambiapieles, Usuario de la Fruta Tori Tori: Modelo Buitre Quebrantahuesos thumb|left|308px Wasteland Athan y Don Fist se encuentran observando un extraño vehiculo Athan: ¿Que es esa cosa? Fist: ¡¡Nasajajaja!! ¡Asi es como se mueven los habitantes de la isla! ¡Es un Recorre-Dunas! ¿Te acuerdas de los gusanos gigantes que nos atacaron antes? ¡Los cazan y con sus partes crean estos vehiculos! Athan: No veo que tenga ruedas ¿Como se mueve? Fist: ¡¡Usan los propulsores que tienen los gusanos!! ¡¡Con este vehiculo puedes moverte por el desierto facilmente!! ¡¡Venga, subete!! Athan: Conduces tu. *Se sube* ¿Por donde pueden estar esos dos? Fist: Le he pedido a Hurym que explore el desierto. Nosotros tenemos otro rumbo Athan: ¿A donde? Fist: A la base de la tribu enemiga. No se mucho sobre ellos, pero Hurym me ha contado que ya han derrotado a las demas tribus. Confia en que nosotros seremos suficientemente fuertes como para ganarles. Athan: ¿Y vamos a ir solo dos a una base repleta de enemigos? ???: No, no ireis solos. Athan: Tu eres quien me curaste, ¿no? ???: Si, mi nombre es Sharik, la chamana de la tribu y el ultimo chaman de la isla que no ha sido raptado por el cambiapieles Fist: Si lo que quieren los malos es raptarte, entonces no deberias de venir. Sharik: Se que es arriesgado, pero tengo que ir para detener los rituales que estan haciendo Athan: ¿Como que rituales? Sharik: Vereis, el cambiapieles tiene a un chaman muy poderoso de su lado, esta hipnotizando a los demas chamanes para que accedan a abrir la guarida de la Bestia Athan: ¿Que es la bestia? Sharik: La bestia es la criatura mas poderosa del mundo, es la union de todos los mundos. Su fuerza es muchisimo mayor que la del Ojo Marino. Fist: ¡Oh, que tiempos, el Ojo Marino! Athan: ¿Que es eso del Ojo Marino? Fist. ¡Cuando salgamos de la isla lo veras! Athan: Fist, ¿Has visto alguna vez a "La bestia" ? Fist: Ah, no, cuando llegue aqui hace 20 años ya hablan de ella, pero nunca le he viso Athan: Chamana, ¿Tu la has visto? Sharik: Solo en mis sueños Athan: Ya veo.... (Esa bestia no existe, pero bueno, no les puedo culpar por creer en su existencia, son una sociedad muy tribal) Entonces tenemos que vencer a los malos para que no despierten a la bestia y sea el fin del mundo y todos muramos entre dolor y sufrimiento. Sharik: ¿Te estas burlando del poder de la Bestia? Fist: Sharik, ¿Nos puedes informar sobre los enemigos? ¿Cuantos son, si tienen alguna habilidad especial...? Sharik: Hay...300 mas o menos Vladimir: ESPARTANOS, ¿CUAL ES VUESTRO OFICIO? AU AU AU Athan: No son precisamente pocos ¿nuestro grupo de cuanto es? Sharik: Nosotros somos 120. El Cacique se ha llevado a 50 de sus soldados para buscar a vuestros amigos. Fist: ¡Nasajaja! ¡No hay tanta diferencia! Sharik: Muchos de sus guerreros estan hipnotizados por lo que son faciles de engañar. Athan: Aun tengo algunas trampas encima, podriamos agruparlos en algun lugar para que las trampas hagan daño al mayor numero de gente. Sharik: ¡Pero hay un problema! ¡Hay ciertas personas que son extremadamente poderosas! Fist: ¡No te preocupes, el capi y yo hemos peleado con gente muy chunga! Athan: Dinos sus habilidades. Sharik: De esas personas solo conozco a dos. Una es el lider, el Cambiapieles, puede transformarse en un pajaro. Athan: ¿Un Usuario Zoan? Nunca he peleado contra uno, he oido que fisicamente son muy fuertes Sharik: El otro es...El Chaman...Pue-puede hipnotizar a la gente al darles determinadas hierbas. Fist: No parece que sea usuario de fruta Sharik: Los otros dos no se quienes son. Athan: El Usuario Zoan debe de ser el que nos atacó en la tormenta de arena. A el hay que matarlo el primero, al tener la ventaja aerea nos costará mucho pelear contra el y sera un estorbo para cuando haya que pelear contra el ejercito. Fist: ¿Entonces todo esta listo? ¡Venga, vayamos a romper huesos! Metal Gear Lumiere y Wurm se encuentran atados a dos palos Lumiere: Agh, mi cabeza Wurm: Buenos dias maese Lumiere, fuimos capturados Lumiere: Gracias por la informacion, nunca me hubiese dado cuenta (Oh dios mio, cada vez me parezco mas a Athan! D: ) Wurm: Tambien le informo de que hemos sido desprovistos de nuestro armamento Shonkor: Vaya vaya, nuestros invitados han despertado Lumiere: No somos invitados, nos has secues- Shonkor: ¡¡JAMAS OS INVITARIA A MI REINO, RATAS DE DOS PATAS!!! ¡¡¡GAAAAAAAA!!!! Lumiere: ... Shonkor: Os usaré para atraer a Puño Rojo aqui y LUEGO LE ARRANCARE LOS BRAZOS Wurm: Espeluznante Shonkor: Bueno...Debo seguir vigilando la zona.¡¡¡EN CUANTO ESTO ACABE OS MATARE!!!! *se va volando* ¡¡¡OS ARRANCARE LA CABEZA!!! Wurm: Perplejo me deja su fuerte bipolaridad ---- Mientras, a las afueras del Fuerte: Athan: El plan es este: Me infiltraré en el castillo y asesinaré al pajarraco, luego contactare con Fist por Den Den Mushi y empezareis el asalto. Si me descubren y no soy capaz de matar al pajaro os llamaré. Fist: Buena suerte capi! *Athan se dirige hacia la fortaleza* Athan: No parece haber ningun recorre-dunas cerca *Ve a Shonkor volando por los cielos* Mierda! Shonkor: ¿Eso de ahi es una persona? ¡¡LA DESTROZARE!! *Sobrevuela la zona para ver si encuentra al intruso* ¿No esta? ¿Me lo habré imaginado? ¡¡NO HAY FORMA ALGUNA DE QUE ALGUIEN SE HAYA ESCONDIDO EN MEDIO DEL DESIERTO, SI ESTUVIESE ENTERRADO LO VERÍA POR EL DESNIVEL DE LA ARENA!! *Vuelve a coger a altura e irse* Athan: Esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba... *Athan se encuentra enterrado bajo tierra, muchas manos trasparentes están sujetando la arena que le cubre, todas las manos agarran la arena desde la misma altura, de esta manera no hay ningun desnivel en la arena* Athan: Si voy con cuidado podre llegar a la fortaleza arrastrandome por debajo de la arena sin ser detectado *Athan hace precisamente esto y llega al enorme fuerte* Al fin, ahora viene lo complicado *Saca la cabeza para ver donde se encuentra Shonkor* Parece que no esta por aqui *Sale de la arena y empieza a trepar la muralla con sus propias manos* Si el pajaro me ve ahora no tendré tiempo a esconderme *Llega hacia la cima de la muralla* Perfecto Guerrero: ¿Eh? Athan: ¿eh? Guerrero: ¡¡UN INTRU- *Athan se le abalanza y lo estrangula hasta matarlo* Athan: Tch, estaba demasiado pendiente del pajaro *Le quita la ropa al guerrero y se viste como el* Ahora podré ir mas tranquilo *Athan continua andando por los torreones y de repente Shonkor aterriza cerca de el* Shonkor: ¡¡¡¡GAAH GAAAAH!!! Athan: (¡¿Que hace este aqui?!) Shonkor: ¡Tu! Athan: (¡¿Me ha descubierto!?) Dime señor Shonkor: ¡¿TE CREIAS QUE TE SALDRIAS CON LA TUYA!? *Comienza a rechinar los dientes de la furia* Athan: ¿A que se refiere? (Voy a tener que matarlo ahora mismo) Shonkor: No pasees de manera tan tranquila por los torreones, vigila los exteriores, los invasores podrian estar por aqui. *Se va andando tranquilamente* Athan: ... (Maldito loco) *Sigue las instrucciones de Shonkor y vigila la zona* (Si me vuelve a pillar sin vigilar la zona me matará) *Sigue andando por los torreones mientras finge que se esta moviendo para vigilar mejor) Soldado: Oye, ¿Sabes donde esta Derrin? Deberia de estar por tu zona Athan: (¿¡Quien mierdas es Derrin!?) Ah si, se encontraba mal y me pidio que tomase su puesto Soldado: ¿Derrin se encuentra mal? Pero si hace 10 minutos estaba bien Athan: (No me digas que Derrin era el soldado al que he matado...) Me dijo que tuvo...diarrea Soldado: Agh, que asco Athan: (Uf) Soldado: Por cierto. ¿Eres nuevo, no? Athan: (DEJA DE SER TAN SOCIABLE, PEDAZO MIERDA) Si, soy nuevo *Shonkor vuelve a aterrizar cerca* Soldado: ¿Eras un exiliado o decidiste unirte luego de ver el poder del gran Cambiapieles? *Shonkor lo escucha y se empieza a acercar* Athan: Era un exiliado *comienza a ponerse nervioso* Soldado: ¿Ah si? ¿De que tribu eras? *Shonkor sigue acercandose y empieza a rechinar sus dientes* Athan: *Sudando muchisimo* Soldado: ¿Que pasa? ¿De que tribu eras? Athan: ¿¡OSTIA, QUE ES ESO!? *Shonkor y el soldado miran hacia la direccion que apunta Athan* Shonkor: ¡¿QUE VISTE!? Athan: ¡Una persona de piel roja se ha escondido entre la arena! Shonkor: ¡¡PUÑO ROJO!! *Vuela hacia esa dirección* Athan: (Cuando se de cuenta de que no hay nadie seguramente se enfadará conmigo, debo darme prisa y ver si estan aqui Lumiere y Wurm) *Sigue andando* Soldado: Oye, al final no me respondiste de que tribu eras Athan: Estamos bajo ataque, no hay tiempo para eso Soldado: Oh, vale Athan: *Athan llega al patio del Fuerte* ¿Porque hay tanto humo aqui? *Ve una enorme cantidad de forjas creando escudos y lanzas de acero* ???: ¡Forjad mas rapido! ¡La Bestia nos ha bendecido con el don de los cielos! ¡Forjaremos escudos que destrocen las lanzas de los infieles! Athan: Que ropa mas rara lleva ese Herrero: Gran Chaman, nos estamos quedando sin hierro, el gran cambiapieles deberia de llevar a otra expedicion a las grandes montañasthumb|154px|El Gran Chaman Chaman: No hay tiempo hermano, construyamos todo lo que podamos, la Bestia hará el resto Athan: (Oh, asi que ese es el chaman) ???: ¿Que haces ahi parado, apestado? *Athan se gira pero no ve de donde proviene la voz aguda* ???: Vuelve al tajo o te colgaremos Athan: (¿Donde estan escondidos?) *Se va del sitio* (¿Quienes me estan vigilando?) Lumiere: Eh tu, el del pelo de vagabundo Athan: *Se queda mirando a Lumiere* ¿Que quieres, basura? Lumiere: No se, habeis sido vosotros quienes me han secuestrado. Yo estoy en pleno derecho de insultar a quien quiera Wurm: Concuerdo con usted Maese Lumiere, este sujeto del pelo largo es especialmente irritable Athan: *Se enfada de verdad* ¿¡Quieres pelea, cabeza de lata!? *Shonkor aterriza en un muro* Shonkor: ¡¡ESCUCHADME TODOS!! ¡CREO QUE TENEMOS UN INFILTRADO ENTRE NOSOTROS! ¡UN PEDAZO MIERDA ME DIJO QUE HABIA VISTO A PUÑO ROJO, LO FUI A BUSCAR Y NO LO ENCONTRÉ!! ¡¡Y PARA REMATAR, HE VUELTO Y HE VISTO QUE ESA RATA DE DOS PATAS NO SE ENCUENTRA VIGILANDO SU PUESTO!! *Todos los soldados empiezan a murmurar* Athan: ... (!) Shonkor: Por desgracia, no me acuerdo como era el traidor ese Athan: ... (Uff) Shonkor: ¡¡PERO ESTE BUEN CAMARADA SI SE ACUERDA!! Athan: ... (!) Soldado: Si, estuve hablando con el un buen rato. Lleva pelo negro largo y sus ojos son amarillos Athan: (¡¡CABRON DE MIERDA!!) *Suda muchisimo* Wurm: (Estamos en una mala situacion, si fuese solo por el pelo negro largo Athan podria pasar desapercibido, pero es el unico que tiene ojos amarillos) Athan: ... Shonkor: ¡¡BUSCAD A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN PELO NEGRO!! ¡¡¡QUIEN TENGA LOS OJOS AMARILLOS ES EL TRAIDOR!!! *El chaman se acerca por detras a Athan* Chaman: Enseñame tus ojos Athan: *Respira con dificultad mientras piensa como saldrá de esa situacion* Wurm: ... Lumiere: ... Chaman: ¡¡ENSEÑAME TUS OJOS!! *Todos los habitantes del fuerte se quedan mirando hacia Athan* Athan: ... Chaman: ¡Enseñamelos! *Agarra a Athan y le da la vuelta para ver sus ojos* Tus ojos....¿Acaso eres...? Wurm: (¡Le descubrieron!) Chaman: Ya veo, con que por eso no querias enseñarme los ojos. Pero por si acaso... *Mira hacia el soldado que habia hablado con Athan* ¡¿Seguro que sus ojos eran amarilllos?! ¿¡Totalmente amarilos?! Soldado: ¡Si, totalmente amarillos, eran dorados, no hay forma de que confundais sus ojos con los de otro color, eran muy amarillos! Chaman: De acuerdo *Mira a Athan* Tu no eres entonces Lumiere y Wurm: (¡¿QUE!?) Athan: (Casi me pillan, menos mal que no pueden rivalizar con mi enorme ingenio. Cree manos transparentes extremadamente pequeñas para que se colocasen en mi iris. Mis manos son transparentes pero tambien son ligeramente opacas de color blanco, al ponerlas en mis ojos hice que estos pareciesen ser de color blanco. ) ???: ¡HUNLLEF, TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO! *El chaman, al parecer llamado Hunllef se gira de nuevo hacia Athan* Athan: (¿¡Quien mierdas le esta hablando!?) ???: ¡Sus ojos son dorados, los vimos antes, no se como lo ha hecho pero ha cambiado el color de sus ojos! ¡No es ciego ni nada similar! ¡Sus ojos son amarillos! Athan: (MIERDA) Hunllef: ¡¡TODOS, A POR EL!! *Athan saca una cerbatana y le dispara pero este esquiva el dardo* Athan: (¡¿Lo ha esquivado!?) Hunllef: ¡¡SHONKOR, SOLDADOS, TODOS A POR EL!! ¡¡EL ES EL INVASOR!! Athan: ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! Lumiere: ¡Esa boca! *Athan saca su machete y corta las cuerdas que atan a Lumiere y Wurm* Wurm: ¡Maese Athan, no tenemos armas! Athan: *Le lanza el den den mushi a Wurm* ¡¡LLAMAD A FIST Y BUSCAD VUESTRAS ARMAS, YO ME OCUPO DE ESTO!! Lumiere: ¿Ocuparte de que? ¿De sobrevivir? No vas a poder ganar a tantos Athan: Cuando peleé contra todos los piratas de Grignoter me di cuenta de que tenia pocos ataques con largo rango. *Shonkor comienza a volar y se prepara para caer en picado hacia Athan* Lumiere: ¡DEJA TU MONOLOGO Y HAZ ALGO! Wurm: *Con el den den mushi en la mano* Maese Fist, hemos sido descubiertos Athan: Los ataques que poseia eran solo efectivos cuando peleaba contra solo una persona, cuando eran multitudes me costaba mucho mas pelear. *Un grupo de soldados se lanza hacia Athan* Canadarm *Los guererros son derrotados* Wurm: Una excelente aplicacion de tu Fruta del Diablo Shonkor: ¡¡MUERE, EXTRANJERO!! *Cae en picado a gran velocidad hacia Athan pero de repente la nariz de Shonkor se rompe brutalmente* q-que es esto... gah.... Athan: Forge of Wieland: Sun Wukong *El objeto que ha roto la nariz de Shonkor es un baston Bo hecho de aire solidificado* Ahora tengo mi propia forja. right Categoría:Arcos